Individuals, especially young adults and older teens afflicted with ASD, often have problems communicating with other individuals, especially with audiences or groups of people. For many individuals with ASD, the consequences of the disorder may manifest as, inter alia, difficulties in making eye-to-eye contact, in presenting ideas fluently, and in socializing and engaging with others. The short- and long-term effect of these social skills deficits may hinder the individual's relationship development, academic success, and professional advancement.
Some commercially-available software applications (“apps”) for speech-making and presentations typically only focus on one aspect, e.g., improving language skills, improving reading skills, or the like. One problem with these apps is that, although individuals with ASD can generally use technology well, they often have difficulty applying lessons learned from the app to real-life situations. Other apps for individuals with ASD are targeted for use by caretakers, rather than by the afflicted individuals themselves.